Swedish K
|unlock = 0 |slot = 3 |price = $43,000 |type = Fully automatic |mag = 40 |max_ammo = 80 |rate_of_fire = 600 |reload_time = 2.85 / 3.9 seconds |damage = 28 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 17 |concealment = 24 |threat = 10 |achievements = 1 }} The Swedish K submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Armored Transport DLC, along with the Commando 553 and the Gruber Kurz. Overview The Swedish K is one of the more unwieldy weapons in the game, boasting a high rate of fire but an unpredictable recoil, large muzzle flash, horrible accuracy and long reload time. These traits along with its simplistic iron sights can make it very difficult to use at range. However, ranged combat is not what this weapon was built for. With its large collection of modifications, large magazine, and the highest damage per bullet of any fully automatic secondary weapon, the Swedish K can shred through waves of police officers and SWAT. The damage is high enough that only a few head shots are needed to bring down even the tough Maximum Response Units, rivaling even assault rifles in DPS. However, it has a small ammo reserve, which is prone to running out quickly, however, if modded for damage per second and accuracy you can easily multiply your ammo. When fully modded, the Swedish K can be built for two directions, stealth and room clearing. When the right set of mods are used, the stability and accuracy can be increased to the point to allow for great medium range shooting. For enforcers wielding the saw, the Swedish K can provide for better range than the Locomotive 12G, but also better damage than using one of the pistols. Going the stealth path will make the recoil even worse than stock, and so the range will become extremely close, but its high base damage can still make it useful with the Silent Killer perk. This weapon is one of the few that it is highly suggested to use a few times in the Safe house before taking it on a heist. It is also suggested not to use before modifications can be added. Oddly enough, when using a Tactical Laser Module, firing the Swedish K without aiming down the sights may prove more accurate for some players. Tips *It is advised to fire in controlled bursts or to go for head shots due to the low total ammo, giving only two magazines. *With the Grease Barrel and Folded Stock mods, It is possible to reach a concealment of , the highest in the game, albeit at the cost of terrible accuracy and poor stability. This will make little difference when using a primary weapon with concealment in the 20s, but does help reduce the penalty incurred from carrying lower-concealment primaries. *Can make for a great secondary to Enforcers using the OVE9000 saw, as the right modifications can give a decent power and decent range weapon OR highest concealment secondary possible. Builds ; Maximum Concealment, Loud : This has concealment of , the best of any weapon in the game, while maintaining very high ( ) damage but low accuracy ( ). :* Grease Barrel ( , ) :* Stubby Compensator ( ) :* Ergo Grip (Swedish K) ( ) :* Folded Stock (Swedish K) ( ) :Accuracy can be increased at the cost of by replacing the Stubby Compensator with one of the following: :* Competitor's Compensator ( , , ), for dmg, acc, con. :* Tactical Compensator ( , , ) for acc, con. ; Maximum Concealment, Suppressed : As above, but suppressed at the cost of having only low-to-medium damage ( , or with Silent Killer), and low accuracy ( ) that cannot be mitigated. Other suppressors can increase damage at a small cost in concealment. :* Grease Barrel ( , ) :* Low Profile Suppressor ( ) :* Ergo Grip (Swedish K) ( ) :* Folded Stock (Swedish K) ( ) Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Gadget Grip Magazine Sight Stock Upper receiver Achievements Shields using the "Swedish K" submachine gun.}} Trivia *The Swedish K is based on the Kulsprutepistol m/45 Submachine gun. **This is one of the few weapons in the PAYDAY franchise to retain its real name, since Swedish K is one of the real-life names of the Kulsprutepistol m/45. * The "Grease Barrel" is possibly a reference to the M3 Grease Gun. Gallery 2013-11-15_00008.jpg|A preview of the Swedish K. 2013-11-15_00012.jpg|Swedish K with 4 mods equipped. (The Tank Compensator, Assault Light, Bling Grip and Military Red Dot Sight (Lootbag DLC)) ModdedSwedishK.jpg|Fully Modded Swedish K. (Swedish Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Assault Light, Ergo Grip, Extended Mag., Military Red Dot Sight, Folded Stock and Swedish Body) 2014-07-12_00002.jpg|Swedish K equipped with the following mods: Speculator Sight, The Bigger The Better Suppressor, Swedish Barrel, Ergo Grip, Folded Stock & Swedish Body. Stealth k.jpg|Swedish K with Grease Barrel, Low Profile Suppressor, Compact Laser Module, Ergo Grip and Folded Stock (highest concealment possible by any weapon) Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:SMGs